


A Little Bit Of Your Heart (Nightangel - Nightsilver)

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi, community: xmen-on-lj
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Una ruptura amorosa nunca es indolora.Songfic inspirado en la canción Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart de Ariana Grande, cuya letra fue escrita por Harry Styles.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 1





	A Little Bit Of Your Heart (Nightangel - Nightsilver)

Warren miraba su móvil, sabía que estaba siendo obsesivo, no era necesario mirar cada minuto si había alguna respuesta, por más que mirara el chat, el mensaje seguía sin ser visto, no había respuesta alguna, y, probablemente, ni siquiera la hubiera.

Soltó una risita, ya debería estar acostumbrado, ya no le debería doler, o al menos eso pensaba, pero era imposible que no doliera, que no sintiera que quemaba, que lo hiciera sufrir y llorar de dolor, sabía que había algo, lo intuía, lo sospecha y básicamente era una realidad la cual había estado eludiendo, no quería afrontarla, simplemente no lo haría.

Mientras Kurt no decayera, mientras el único y gran amor de su vida se negará a hablar, él seguiría manteniendo una tonta sonrisa, un mensaje cariñoso y caricias sin respuesta, sólo bastaba su corazón, estaba seguro de que él era capaz de mantener esa relación, no eran necesario los dos, sólo con su corazón podían seguir adelante, él tenía suficiente amor para mantenerlo fuerte.

La comida sobre la mesa se había enfriado, las velas hace mucho que ya no ardían, sus ojos quemaban debido al llanto y la falta de sueño, pero él no se movería, sólo necesitaba saber que Kurt estaba bien, que había llegado a casa, al hogar que compartían, donde alguna vez fueron dos corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, pero ahora sólo el de él intentaba mantener la calidez, pero ésta se estaba agotando, se acababa, haciéndolo doloroso, triste, desesperante y sofocante.

No supo en que momento se durmió en aquel duro sillón, pero dio un respingo cuando la luz fue encendida, no sabía ni siquiera que hora era, aun estaba algo desorientado, lo único que le importaba es que frente a él estaba Kurt.

Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sus mejillas aun rojas, sus labios hinchados y rosados, justo como alguna vez quedaron después de sus besos. No hacían falta las preguntas, todo era demasiado obvio, pero con una sonrisa escondió todo el dolor y la tristeza, fingiendo que estaba bien, por que así era, todo estaba bien.

— Ya es tarde, deberías haberte acostado. Perdón por no haber avisado — fue lo único que respondió pasando a su lado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No tenía ánimos para una sonrisa, para dar algo de cariño, no quería fingir, Warren no merecía nada de aquello. 

Pero entre ellos ya todo se estaba extinguiendo, se habían dado un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, y al parecer ya estaba todo decidido, no había nada por reavivar.

Warren se le quedó mirando, sentía que sus ojos picaban, pero su cuerpo había perdido toda voluntad, no se podía mover, o quizás no quería, ya no.

_I don't ever ask you where you've been  
And I don't feel the need to  
Know who you're with  
I can't even think straight but I can tell_

_That you were just with her  
And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you_

Los días pasaban y nada mejoraba, si se era sincero, las cosas podrían ir cada vez peor, aunque tampoco es que fuese eso, era como si lo que hubo alguna vez ya no existiera, era dos desconocidos conviviendo en un espacio, utilizando algunos espacios en común, pero entre ellos lo que alguna vez hubo estaba apagado, ni siquiera había una mísera ceniza que se pudiera prender, ya todo se había quedado sin oxígeno, era incombustible, nunca se podría volver a prender.

Pero él era bueno fingiendo, aún no se quería rendir, aun no quería dar por perdida la batalla, no podía mucho, solo una mísera muestra de lo que alguna vez hubo, con eso le bastaba, con eso era suficiente, era lo suficientemente estúpido, para vivir feliz con un par de migajas.

_Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

Kurt lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, había explotado en llanto, una mezcla de tristeza e ira había sacado todo lo que había dentro de sí, todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos y sus anhelos, había dejado en evidencia su verdadero sentir, su confusión, su dolor, su estupidez y su inseguridad.

Pero Warren simplemente asistió, cambió el tema, puso agua en la tetera y prometió algo de té caliente, asumiendo que con eso todo mejoraría, ignorando lo que Kurt acababa de decir, porque si él no lo escuchaba no era verdad, y él sólo había escuchado murmullos, nada era real, aún había algo que rescatar.

Finalmente, Kurt salió despotricando y dando un fuerte portazo mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, no podía entender como Warren no le dijo nada luego de todo lo que acababa de confesar, ignorando su verdadero sentir, haciendo que no acabara de revelarle que había alguien más, que desde hace mucho su mente y su corazón ya no eran de él, pero al rubio parecía no importante, parecía vivir de una ilusión, de una que cruelmente había creado y que él por miedo había dejado crecer, ahora Warren ya no entendía la realidad, había un mundo de fantasía donde entre ellos estaban juntos y bien, donde no había un tercer involucrado, donde no estaba Peter.

Con sus manos temblorosas logró llamarlo, necesitaba estar con él, estaba desconsolado, se sentía culpable y dolido, pero ya no aguantaba más esa farsa, ya no quería seguir al lado de Warren.

Mientras, Warren bebía su té mirando viejas fotografías, anhelado aquel pasado donde fue tan feliz, solo con evocar aquellas memorias él era feliz, con haber tenido un poquito del corazón de Kurt, le bastaba para toda esta vida y la siguiente.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel  
'Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean  
And nothing's ever easy  
That's what they say  
I know I'm not your only  
But I'll still be a fool  
'Cause I'm a fool for you_

— ¡Warren entiende! No podemos seguir, se acabó — Kurt gritó desesperado, no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a quien había amado tanto, aún había dentro de él cariño, por lo mismo realmente le dolía verlo así, pero él no podía mandar en su corazón, donde desde hace algún tiempo había un nuevo dueño.

— Kurt, sólo es confusión — Warren tomó sus manos y le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa — podemos salir adelante, con un poquito de amor podemos empezar otra vez — intentó darle un beso pero Kurt logró correrse — y yo tengo el suficiente.

— Warren por favor — Kurt lloraba desconsolado, sabía que había mucho de su culpa y ya su mente lo estaba carcomiendo lo suficiente — se que debía decirte antes, se que te he hecho sufrir y soy un jodido hijo de puta por hacerte llorar, pero cariño, ya no te amo, ya no más — las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sentía todo el dolor de a quien alguna vez llamó su gran amor.

— Pero bebé — intentó intervenir.

— No Warren — tomó sus mejillas con cariño — necesitamos acabar, tu sabes muy bien que ya no te amo, que ahora hay otro en mi corazón — a ambos le dolieron aquellas palabras — pero siempre te tendré cariño, quizás algún día podamos ser amigos — se acercó para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Y dejó aquel lugar que tanto tiempo había sido un cálido hogar, pero ahí ya no le quedaba nada, a veces la vida era así, había que entender que las cosas caducaban, sólo había un anhelo en su corazón, que Warren alguna vez fuera feliz, que lograra perdonarlo.

_Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

Peter lo estaba esperando afuera, el muchacho abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en su cálido pecho, de inmediato lo consoló, sabía cuando había dolido, cuando había sufrido por no querer herir a quien tanto amó alguna vez.

Y él lo entendía, sabía todo lo que dolía romper, se sentía algo culpable y sobre todo empatizaba con Warren, él también estuvo en su posición alguna vez.

— ¡Kurt! — ambos se soltaron del abrazo dando un respingo al ver a Warren frente a ellos, el hombre se veía deshecho, anegados en lágrimas y dolor.

Peter tragó duro, dispuesto a recibir cualquier golpe. Kurt pensó lo peor, pero lo que nadie esperó fue que el hombre se pusiera de rodillas, totalmente devastado.

— Cariño, sólo dame un poquito de amor, solo con una mísera muestra será suficiente — rogó herido, llorando y dejando su corazón expuesto, este sangraba y dolía como nunca pensó, era como si su vida se estuviera acabando.

Pero a él le bastaba una pequeña muestra, una ínfima partícula de lo que alguna vez existió.

_I know I'm not, you're only  
But at least I'm one  
I heard a little love is better than none_

Warren lloraba desconsolado, su gran amor lo había dejado, ya no había nada para él, ya lo había entendido, todo, absolutamente todo se había acabado.

Encendió un cigarro, se llenó en recuerdos y viejas risas, solo quiso un poco, sólo se hubiese conformado con un poquito de su corazón.

Pero ese ya tenía nuevo dueño, latía por alguien que no era él, solo esperaba que Peter lo amara tanto como él, que le diera todo lo que nunca pudo darle. Sólo pedía que Kurt, su Kurt fuera feliz, con tan de ver su sonrisa él era capaz de tragar cada lágrima, sólo con ver una sonrisa en su rostro, él era pleno.

_Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

Sólo se hubiese conformado con un rastrojo, con una migaja, una pequeña muestra. Aún podría rogar, suplicar, pero no era tan egoísta, sabía que en los brazos de Peter él era feliz.

Viviría de sus recuerdos, al menos ahí tenía un poquito de su corazón…

_Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_


End file.
